Blake Belladonna
1= |-| 2= Blake Belladonna is one of the main protagonists from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She also appears as a playable character in the video games, RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ''and ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs Blake Belladonna * Amethyst vs Blake Belladonna * Asada 'Sinon' Shino vs Blake Belladona * Ayato Kirishima vs Blake Belladonna * Batman VS Blake Belladonna (Completed) * Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna * Blair vs Blake Belladonna (Completed) * C.T. vs. Blake Belladonna * Blake vs. Cat Noir * Blake Belladonna VS Delsin Rowe * Eren Jaeger vs. Blake Belladonna * Blake Belladona vs Felicia * Fox McCloud V.S Blake Belladonna * Gamecrazed vs Blake Belladonna (Completed) * Green Ranger vs Blake Belladonna * Blake vs Gunvolt * Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku '(Completed) * Jago vs Blake Belladonna * Kirito Vs Blake Belladonna * Kokonoe vs. Blake Belladonna * Blake Belladonna vs. Krystal * Kurapika VS Blake Belladonna * 'Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride (Completed) * Blake vs Mikasa (Completed) * Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride (Completed) * Naoto Shirogane vs Blake Belladonna * Nico di Angelo vs Blake Belladonna * Nico Robin Vs Blake Belladonna (Completed) * Noob Saibot vs. Blake Belladonna * Blake Belladonna vs Panne * Blake Belladonna VS Raven Cronwell * Roxas VS Blake Belladonna * Roxy Ritcher vs Blake Belladona * Blake Belladonna vs. Sesshōmaru * Shadow VS Blake (Completed) * Blake Belladonna vs. Solid Snake * Spider-Man VS Blake Belladonna * Blake Belladonna vs. Stocking Anarchy * Taokaka VS Blake * Blake Belladonna vs Umbreon * Blake VS Zoroark * Seth (Under Night) vs Blake (RWBY Battles Royale * Animal Girl Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Team RWBY Battle Royale With Team RWBY * RWBY vs B★RS (Abandoned) * Blood Gulch Crew V.S Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * Team RWBY vs The Ninja * Power Rangers vs Team RWBY * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs The Rubies * RED Team vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * TMNT VS RWBY * Team RWBY vs the Ultra Beasts (Abandoned) * RWBY vs UNIB * RWBY Vs. Walpurgisnacht * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks With Beacon * Beacon Academy vs Shibusen With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue) * Beast * Catwoman * Danny Phantom * Deadpool * Donatello * Erza Scarlet * Fumikage Tokoyami (My Hero Academia) * Gatomon (Digimon) * Genji * Greninja * Guts (Berserk) * Kitana * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) * Leonardo * Leone (Akame ga Kill) * Makoto Nanaya * Merick Baliton * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ragna the Bloodedge * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Reaper * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Ryan Mitchell * Sans (Undertale) * Smoke * Tien (Dragon Ball) * Tracer * Usopp (One Piece) * Wolverine * Zuko (Avatar) History Raised by a Faunus couple in Menagerie, Blake's father was the leader of the White Fang, leading peaceful protests concerning the inequality between Faunus and humans, and Blake was a strong believer in this cause. However, once her father stepped down to be chief of Menagerie, her childhood friend Adam Taurus stepped up and began leading violent attacks against the humans, causing Blake to leave the White Fang. She then enrolled in Beacon Academy but hid her cat ears with a bow. With team RWBY, she trained as a huntress to set things right, but at the Fall of Beacon, Adam and the White Fang came for her and her friends, causing her to run. Since then, she has travelled home and reconciled with her parents at Menagerie and plans to reform the White Fang. Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Name: Blake Belladonna. * Weight: Unknown. * Age: Probably 17. * Residence: Menagerie. * Relatives: Kali Belladonna (Mother), Ghira Belladonna (Father). * Team RWBY Members: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. * Allegiance: Formerly White Fang, Beacon Academy. * Inspired by: Beauty and the Beast. * Likes: Tuna, smutty novels, Zwei (sometimes), privacy, Sun being a dork. * Dislikes: Racists, the White Fang, Zwei, Sun being a dork. Weapons and Abilities * Most competent fighter. * Strength. * Speed. * Durability. * Agility. * Sneaky. * Expert CQC. * Heightened senses due to Faunus heritage, which includes night vision. * Weapons and Semblance. Gambol Shroud * Katana/pistol. * A sheath is bladed and can be dual-wielded with an inner blade. * Katana folds to fit overgrip, forming pistol. * A pistol grip is tied to sheath with a long rope. * Rope can support Blake's weight, allowing her to use the two blades like a grappling hook. * Blades can release energy waves. Semblance Shadow Clones * Drops fake body to suffer a hit, so Blake can escape. * Basically the Dead Ringer. * Can be charged with dust to create different variations (Fire/ice/earth/violet). * Clones do not move and disappear after suffering a hit. * Blake can jump off of clones in mid-air, giving her a virtual double-jump ability. Hand to hand combat * Arguably the most competent fighter of her team. * Superior CQC / fighter. Strength and Durability * Comparable to Ruby. * Can jump in mid-air. Speed * Could keep up with Ruby. * Comparable if not superior to Weiss and Yang. * Reacted and deflected mini-gun rounds/bullets. * Can run on walls and can sprint and jump up on objects while they're falling in mid-air in seconds (Alongside her Teammates). * Outpaced cars by jumping from vehicle to vehicle, (Alongside Sun) while being chased by the Atlesian Paladin-290. * Reacted and dodged a Grimm Sea Dragon's lightning breathing attacks in mid-air (V4, E3). Stamina and Toughness * Took out a large number of Grimm for an entire day. * Athleteic level * Carried Yang to safety after being stabbed in the abdomen by Adam. Intelligence and Experience * High school level and loves reading books. * She's the most competent fighter * Can come up with cunning tactics and strategies in close combat, thanks to her semblance ** Defeated Roman in their second encounter. * Helped her Teammates, friends (etc) fight against foes. * Fought Grimms, soldiers, robots, other Beacon Academy teams. Feats * Comparable to Ruby and her team (without Silver Eyes). * Defeated a small group of Atlesian Knight-130s, and a Spider Droid, with the aid of Adam Taurus. * Defeated an Ursai Grimm with the aid of Yang Xiao Long. * Killed a Nevermore Grimm with the aid of her future teammates. * Had one of the most epic food fights with her fellow teammates and the members of Team JNPR. ** Used a sausage link as a makeshift whip, without break/tearing the sausages apart. * Cut down Atlesian Paladin-290's several missiles in mid-air. * Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates. * Beats Roman Torchwick in their second encounter. * Assisted with the protection of Vale from a large number of Grimm. * Beat Team ABRN during the Vytal Festival tournament, with the aid of her fellow teammates. * Survived getting stabbed in the abdomen by her ex-lover Adam. * Killed a Grimm Sea Dragon with the aid of Sun Wukong. * Fought Ilia and defeated Corsac and Fennec Albain alongside Sun and her family in a White Fang assassination attempt. * Knocked Adam down in their second match * Reunited with her team and friends, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Flaws Abilities and Skills * Still young and inexperienced. * Like other characters, her aura is finite and can run out mid-battle. * Blake's ice-dust is breakable. ** Has been shattered by Reese Chloris''' '(member of Team ABRN) during their fight at the Vytal Festival tournament. '''Personal '(Note: She slowly overcomes them throughout the story) * Prone to several Cat-like behaviors; ** Following a red dot around. ** Loves fish. ** A cat burglar (RWBY Chibi). ** Her ears can get hurt by a dog whistle (RWBY Chibi). ** Scared of dogs. *** She likes Zwei though (Though she won't admit it.) (RWBY Chibi). * Anti-Social, and a bit of a shut-in. * While proud of being a Faunus, she keeps it a secret towards those who are unaware. * Relies on a hit-and-run tactic. * Her fears can get the better of her ** Lost to Adam in their first match * Constantly tormented about her past. * Blake would feel ashamed if her family or friends get hurt to try to save, aid or support her. ** Yang got her arm cut off by Adam. ** Sun was injured by Ilia. * Has a tendency to run away when she's scared, insecure, confused, sorrow or feels guilty. ** Ran off when her teammates discover she was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang. ** Ran off for some time after Beacon was destroyed, Yang lost her arm and brought Yang to safety. Gallery Blake Belladonna.png Blake_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Blake in her uniform Vol2_Blake_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Intruder Vol2_Blake_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom Vol1_Blake_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Blake in her PJ's Blake_emblem.png|Blake's emblem BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's silhouette jfhreagjrijfra.png|Blake without her bow tumblr_nbgf78j4YG1tqh7l2o1_500.jpg BlakeBelladonna.png af21565ed7c5683e046f81455b8b8f48.gif Chibi Blake and Zwei.png|Don't let the others find out about this Blake. Blake Belladonna (Chibi).jpg|Chibi Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna (Cross Tag Battle DLC).png|Blake as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle DLC Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Cats Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Faunus Category:Female Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rebels Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior